Passion Exposed
by whouffleLove
Summary: Clara and the Doctor find a very rare flower in an alien planet, the discover lead them to troubles wich will let them face their unresolved tension, hot moments for a whouffle smut one shot.


**Hello everyone, this is my new one shot and it's a pointless smut fluffy whouffle one , I wanted to write it just for the fun of it and because I wanted to solve their unresolved sexual tension and well I love souffez,I am Italian so my english may not be perfect, enjoy anyway and reviews and favourite are appreciated ;) *much love and soufflés to all of you***

It was a sunny day on the Planet Yphenya and Clara was enjoying all of it, she was marveled by all the colorful nature in front of her and the sky so pink and the three sun shining.

She spotted a beautiful flower and got close to it while the Doctor was distracted by a very big bug flying all around, suddenly he saw his impossible girl amazed by the alien flower and immediatly alarmed he runned towards her "No no Clara don't do it no!" he said pushing her away "Do not smell this flower because it can have odd effects on humans and sadly also over Time Lords!" he said suddenly sneezing and sighing after it.

"Too late!" he said "We better rush inside the TARDIS now maybe we are in time" he said dragging Clara with him "Doctor" she said "What's going on?Please explain it to me,I want to understand!" she complained while walking inside the space ship.

She was covered with the dust of that flower and she immediatly needed a shower, she glanced at the Doctor raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms when the space ship was already closed.

"So? Just tell me,I want to know..." she said glaring at him.

The Doctor didn't know what to say, he was very embarassed that moment, his cheeks flushed and he fixed his bowtie many times not being able to look at her.

"I uhm well...you see, that flower called Erosinphenxia is well known to awake uhm feelings hidden inside the people who breath the essence, those feelings most of the time are driven by attraction and and..." he trembled "L..lust!" he said the last words scanning Clara with his sonic screwdriver with a very worried face.

Clara was interested now and she walked closer"Lust?" she said suddenly feeling different because her trick of not falling in love didn't work anymore and the attraction she felt for him was more and more awake inside of her, maybe this was a part of the side effect of that flower.

The Doctor was truly dying inside, he had a very big internal battle and didn't know what to do to solve it, he wanted to kiss Clara and show her the stars but he knew it was wrong and she was human and those humany-whumany feelings were just silly and he was under the influence of the flower and and _oh shut up _he scolded himself and now in his eyes there were lust and desire and passion for her, he hided his sonic in his jacket and blushed crimson red.

She shivered when she saw his dark gaze and somehow this made her feel excited "Down boy the way you look at me ...I may think you want to make wink wink things with me" she said with a big grin.

The Doctor got closer to her and caressed her face slowly, his hand touching her soft skin while he closed the gap and kissed her lips.

He didn't flail, simply he was just holding her tight while his lips pressed firmly on hers and Clara was totally lost in the moment as her hands found their ways on his neck and on his back.

Their tongues soon collided and the kiss became passionate while their mouth were crushing and battleing and their breath were heavy.

She could feel his two hearts beating very fast as she dragged him closer taking his purple jacket and his suspenders off, he kissed her jawline and her earlobe, nibbling and licking on her sensitive skin.

When the Doctor reached her neck Clara moaned delighted while she took off his bowtie and all he rest, till he was bare chest in front of her.

She was admiring his naked shape while he was blushing furiously but he immediatly worked on taking her dress off ,when she was only in her bra and skirt he smirked with appreciation leaning closer to kiss her breasts just below her bra, nibbling so strongly to live a mark on her skin.

She was panting and moaning more and more as her hands started to explore his chest and his abdomen, the Doctor grunted and kissed her fiercely as he unclapsed her bra "You are beautiful!" he exclaimed while his thumb massaged her nipple and his mouth suckled on the other one.

Clara arched her back in ecstasy as he found his way slipping one hand under her skirt and brushing lightly her inner thigh.

She couldn't take it anymore as her skirt was now on the floor and he was brushing her clit with his thumb through the fabric of her knickers.

"I...I didn't know you could touch so well to be a old and dorky Time Lord!" she said with raggedy breaths.

"Oh you didn't know?" he said suckling and licking on her nipple while he took her knickers off and slowly slid his middle finger inside her folds, thrusting in her out and twirling his finger just before sliding it outside.

She moaned and panted even more "Now you're teasing me" she said and he didn't answer as he was focused on tormenting her other nipple with his mouth, suckling even harder as his hand was squeezing her other breast.

"You are also too much dressed up she said noticing he still had his pants, the Doctor nodded taking off everything , including his ridicolous boxers with bowties, tossing everything on the floor.

She gasped when she saw his actual lenght "Oh my stars!" she said with her mouth wide open,the Doctor blushed furiously but then composed himself while thrusting his finger inside and out of her, adding another one in the process.

"I...i bet you don't know how to please a woman without your dick!" she said, it was only a playful way to tease him but somehow the Doctor took it seriously as he took both of his fingers off and stopped looking at her.

"Are you sure I don't know?" he said with a low husky voice now glancing at her with his deep green eyes "I will show you the stars my impossible girl!" he said plancing lightly Clara on the pavement of the Console room and placing himself on top of her, he lowered his head placing her legs on his shoulders, his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin and she shivered "What...what are you going to do?"said Clara confused and aroused, but she didn't even have the time to think as his tongue soon started twirling on her clit very fast , she hissed and moaned and her hips jerked while he did it "Oh my...what...oh my stars" she moaned louder now as he kept licking her clit while one of his fingers thrust her again and fast this time, he kept matching the rythm of his finger with his tongue and Clara couldn't take it anymore.

The Doctor suckled on her clit ,nibbling on the sensitive skin and licking on it "Oh my god...Oh yes Doctor oh yes!" she screamed being more and more close to release as he took his finger away now thrusting her with his tongue, twirling it at her entrance and tasting her juiciy fluids.

He kept thrusting her tongue in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her clit very fast, she was so close...so very close "Doctor yes please oh yes...Oh Yes!" she said as she came loud and fast, her juices on his mouth while he licked all of it and sucked her clit loudly and with a last smack of his mouth he took her lips on his and kissed her passionately and she tasted herself on him.

Clara didn't know what to say, everything was way too intense and she tried to gain her breath again "I don't...I well that uhm that was amazing and you uhm you know how to please me without your big thing" she said pointing to his member and he grinned at her and smiled while caressing her hair and kissing her neck and her breasts again "You're welcome and I uh...I think the effects of the flowers are reaching stage two and it means we will fall asleep very soon" he said.

The Doctor started to be more and more embarassed on what just happened between him and Clara as the effects of the flower were starting to fade, he was terrorized and blushed furiously and didn't know what to do, he was terrified because what they just did was so wrong but his rambling stopped when he saw his Clara now sleeping peacefully on the pavement, he picked her up bridal style and walked till he reached his room and he placed her lightly on his deep blue bed, laying beside her and holding her tightly, his mouth close to her neck, nuzzling on her skin "Clara I ..I" he didn't finish his sentence that he fell asleep peacefully and in the arms of the girl he secretly loved.


End file.
